Can't let go
by TechNomaNcer28
Summary: Madoka has to return to her parents,what she didn't know was that they planned an early engagement with an unknown young man.Madoka is kidnapped after that and Shido has to team up with the Getbackers to get her back.ShidoXMadoka.possible hints of KazuRen
1. Chapter 1

**Oooh, hey everyone there. I'm new to the GB section and absolutely adore this couple. I know a similar idea is there already in the story 'A suitable Boy' but I promise I didn't copy the ideas. I'm halfway through watching the series and I warn you all, I can't guarantee regular updates cuz I've got lot of work at moment. Work meaning study. Anyway, go on guys and please leave a review. I want to see if this story gets good amount of them and then if I think it's okay, I'll continue this story.**

**Can't let go**

Chapter one

Cool breeze of the night raised the sheer white curtains in a room through which one could see a beautiful young girl with a face showing much younger characteristics than her actual twenty one years of age. The waist length raven hair flowed silkily around the small face and petite body, swirling around her giving an onlooker the image of an angel with a violin under her chin and long fingers playing with the bow professionally.

In the nightly hour however there was only one young man standing under the window listening to the peaceful tune of her violin. It was really surprise how a girl like her had gotten his heart, it was utterly impossible right? He was the beastmaster Shido, the loner wolf who had no place for people in his heart but Madoka was another case.

"Hey." Came a soft voice from behind Shido and he turned his strong jaw set on his hardened handsome face towards the source.

"Kazuki?" he asked for confirmation. You could never tell what any other thread-technique user could do. The man in white came beside him and he stiffened. If this was an impostor just like that time in the Limitless Fortress…

"Yeah, it's me." Kazuki replied turning his pretty featured face towards his friend. Shido could have been a great friend, if only he would allow room for people.

"Something the matter?" He asked the Beastmaster who 'humph'-ed in response. Kazuki realized it was better off not to pry and instead settled for asking normal questions.

"How're you and Madoka getting along?" he asked slowly. It showed every time the two would spend time together, Shido had long since fallen for the young girl but he would never acknowledge it.

"Fine."

"Fine's one thing. Absolutely great is-"

"What do you expect Kazuki?"

The threadmaster sighed, "You know, everyone knows how you feel about that blind girl, even the negotiator Hevn was talking about it."

"Do I look like I care?" He was frustrated. Who had asked them to jump to conclusions about his love-life. Love-life? He had never had anything that could fall into that category.

"No. But something's clearly bothering you." Kazuki snickered, "And if it's not related to Madoka, I can't guess anything else."

A few moments of silence and then Shido gave in, "She's leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah?" Kazuki gave his entire attention now.

"Her parents called from Hong Kong. She'll have to go."

"_Mozart, please get Shido. I need to talk to him." She had a beatific smile on her face. She was going to meet her parents again, after three years. It was a long wait._

_Shido entered her room in the grand house and something in his heart settled. No more restlessness. Only she could make him feel this way. Her bangs had grown and sharpened at the edges with the years since he had stayed with her, her form, face and just about everything was still girlishly beautiful but something womanly had come about her since the first time he had met her._

"_What is it? You wanted to see me?" He took a seat._

""_My parents called from Hong Kong." She told him with a wide smile, "I have to go for a week or so. Just to meet and catch up with them. I have a few das off from my music lessons this week so I agreed."_

"_I see" was all he said, feeling despair. She was going? For an entire week? Maybe that wasn't supposed to be long but even so…_

_Her voice trembled, "That's not all." She too a deep breath and rushed in one sentence, "They told me they're going to allow an eye operation for me." She waited for this information to sink in and he felt something close to happiness in his heart for her sake._

"_That's great." He said._

"_Yes, I will be able to see. The skies, the waters and you." The moment she said this, she blushed fiercely and he smiled at her reaction. It was nice to have moments of confessions from her. It was almost as if she cared about him as much as he did…No, that wasn't possible. Suddenly to his surprise she put an elegant hand to the side of his face and felt him. She ran her fingers over his eyes, cheek, his slightly hooked nose and all of his face. It was as if she was memorizing his features, as if she could almost imagine and create him in her head._

"_Madoka." He whispered and she withdrew with a smile._

"_I want to know if my assumptions can be correct. Once I get my eyesight I can see if what I think you look like is really right or not." She smiled widely and Shido stood up to escape from this breathlessness and heat._

"_Tomorrow?" he asked and she nodded suddenly sad._

"_I'll miss you Shido." She said and that was all it took to get the hidden smile back to the Beastmaster's face._

"So you're going to do anything about it?" Kazuki asked and Shido shrugged.

"She'll be back and things will go back like before. There's no hope." He said, admitting for the first time his uncertainty. The soft notes of the violin escaped the window and flew into the night where it dissolved into the busy city of Tokyo, but not before the two former dwellers of the Limitless Fortress caught it.

"I don't need company." Shido told the threadmaster who sighed knowingly.

"You never do." He replied and began waking away then turned back, "You're in love Shido. Accept it and go tell her before it's too late." The threadmaster was gone before Shido had a chance to turn a fierce tongue at him.

He whistled and a raven came flying through the night and onto his arm where it perched as he sat down. He stroked his lion's mane softly as he sat and thought it through. Should he tell her? If so what would her reaction be? What the beastmaster didn't know was, the next time they'd meet after her one-week vacation, there was no hope for him. She would be out of his reach for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, it's my birthday and i just had to update.Please leave a review and dont hesitate to point out any mistakes.I'll give a iece of my b'day cake to the reviewers.**

**Chapter two**

Madoka woke up with a start in the proom not to see the sunlight on her face or anything but because a sudden thought of Shido had just crossed her mind and it had really hurt somehow, as if she wouldn't be seeing him anymore for long. She sighed. She knew what kind of work Shido did, it was dangerous.

Earlier when she had arrived, her parents had been outside on work. Her father being the entrepreneur and her mother the president of Xinhua department Stores that had successful chains around Asia, were rather busy. It had come as a surprise when Madoka had wanted to take courses on Music and be adept at it and yet her mother had known that without her eyesight, there was no way she could have taken over their company. A knock came and Madoka admitted the maid into the room.

"Your parents have arrived, Miss Madoka." she informed and Mozart immediately bounded up to the woman to lead her to the drawing room. Madoka gave him an affectionate pat and went with slight trepidation.

However once her father had enveloped her in a bear hug, all misgivings dissolved and they caught up with her life, and she with theirs. The afternoon arrived with pleasant chats between the family until her father decided to tell her something she hadn't expected.

"Madoka." He started slowly, "I have something important to discuss with you now." She nodded at the serious tone her father ad taken up. "We think you're old enough." She stiffened at that. Were they talking about marriage?

Her mother chimed in, "So we think we ought to get you engaged at least if not marriage."

"Your mother says that you need to finish your studies first and then move onto having a family. What do you say?" She could feel her father grinning and could never say no to her parents. How could she disobey anything they said but what about Shido??She had wanted to tell her parents about him but now that they had voiced out their main reason for inviting her over to Hong Kong she didn't see any reason to talk any more.

"Yes father." She said sadly.

"Something wrong dear?" her mother caught on the tone and the sad eyes, "Anything you'd like to talk about?"

"No." she replied with a smile and her father chuckled.

"A boy perhaps?" he joke and she smiled. How right he was…

"Nothing of the sort." She replied once again and her parents sat down.

"They're coming to see you today." Her mother informed her and she almost choked. What about Shido? He doesn't know.

"Be ready by six thirty." Her father told her when a maid entered with the phone and he excused himself.

"I suppose we don't have much time left." Madoka said and got up. Mozart came running to her and she grasped the support to get back to her room.

000000000000000000000000000

Madoka had dressed well for the occasion although she couldn't help feeling nervous. She was blind after all, would the family reject her for her not being perfect? In a way that would be just great but…

She entered and felt the presence of a few people who all went silent at her entrance. She felt as though she had walked through the ball room of a palace where everyone paid attention to the princess's entrance and men readied themselves for courting with roses and the sort. Mozart was right behind her and he didn't make a noise till Madoka reached her soon-to-be fiancé.

He was a handsome man with sleeked back silver blonde hair, a straight nose and pointed chin where an absolutely amazing smile was fixed. It was a pity she couldn't see it all, her mother thought. He courteously took Madoka's hand and kissed it. Such manners, she thought. There was something like French or Italian aura about the man.

Madoka's father introduced the two, "This is Shin Wulong, Madoka. Mr. Wulong's son who's soon going to be taking over his father's bank any day now." Mr. Wulong laughed richly.

"Quite a smart boy I've got there." He said, "How about we leave you alone for sometime eh? Be nice to her Shin." His son laughed as if to say 'of course' and the elders exited.

"Miss Madoka, it really is an honor to meet such a renowned musician of the time." He told her in a charming tone. There was something familiar about the man, only she couldn't place it. Mozart began barking suddenly at him and he reached down to pat it.

"Quite a fellow you've got there." He commented and she smiled.

"He's amazing." She replied, "He's helped me out so much. I don't know what I would have done without him." Mozart bit Shin's hand and he scowled. The stupid dog was going to give their entire act away.

"Mozart, no!" she pulled him back, "It's not polite." She told him sternly and the dog withdrew sadly under the sofas but keeping an eye on the man.

"I must apologize for his behavior. He's usually not like this." She told him trying to keep up the politeness although her time was going fast. Shido was going out of her reach more and more.

The elders entered after sometime thankfully to Madoka's relief to kill the silence and Mr. Wulong looked at her.

"Say Madoka, how about you play a little of the violin for us?" he asked, "Wouldn't you like to hear it. Shin?"

Shin laughed, "I've heard and watched all of Miss Madoka's performances. But I never grow tired of them. It would only alleviate my spirits if you'd care to play some of your beautiful piece for me."

Madoka blinked at that sentence. Shido had always asked her to play for him, now this man too? But she smiled and played for a minute and stopped. She had to do this for her parents. Mr. Wulong was a good business friend of her parents' and she couldn't do anything unwanted now.

The night went agonizingly slow fro Madoka while Shin was simply charming and kept up her spirits somehow through out the time. When it was time fro their leave he turned to her.

"If there is any objection on your part, don't hesitate to make it clear. I wouldn't want to marry and spoil a beautiful young lady's life now, would I?" She smiled and told him not to worry and he bade her farewell in that same causal and charming manner.

"A princely boy indeed." Her mother commented and turned to her, "Once you return to Japan, we'll take you to Dr. Wallops, the eye surgeon from the US."

"He's one of the world's best, you know." her father told her, "It's our luck we got an appointment with him at such a perfect time."

"Yes, then you can finally see your luck." Her mother told her, "The boy's not just handsome; I think he had already stolen my heart too." Madoka's father laughed and she smiled politely before excusing herself to her room.

She buried her head in her arms as she sat and patted Mozart, "Why is this happening? Should I have told Mother and Father about Shido?"

00000000000000000000000000000

A man in black with shades held a cell phone to his right ear, "Yes, this is Sky-two. I've been informed by boss and you are to go now, Sky-three. Yes, it's about the blind girl. I cannot give out the information; you know the rules of the Underworld." With that he clucked his cell phone shut and walked away to assassinate for his current mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Shido walked out of Honky Tonk in his usual mood after Hevn had gotten him a job if one could call it. Sure it had the thrills and its own kind of adventures but still he needed to get a real and serious job someday, right? What the hell was he supposed to tell Madoka's parents if he ever met them? Although he wasn't too eager because he really didn't know how to deal with older people like that.

That snake Ban Midou had just completed the previous recovery mission he was supposed to be working on. It just wasn't fair how Hevn appointed both of them for the same job sometimes. Maybe it was the negotiating fee she got but still. This time he made sure Ban Midou would have nothing to do in his business.

It had hardly been three days and already he had no heart to go back to the manor with only the maids present, some eyeing him and his animals disgustedly and few even hopefully now that their mistress was gone. He had yet to fix the the drawing room lights before Madoka returned. It felt light years away all of a sudden. He missed her attempts at cooking food if one could call it which he would only swallow so as not to hurt her and then the next moment it would all be in the trash can. He seriously wondered if maybe he could give her better lessons on the subject.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Madoka." Mrs. Otowa's voice cut through Madoka's train of thoughts of which a large part consisted of a certain dark haired beast master, "There's something we need to talk about."

"Yes. What is it mother?" the dark haired girl sat up straight on her bed as the older woman came and joined her.

"I know it's a little unexpected but Mr. Wulong aksed us if it would be okay to get over with the engagement by tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow?" Madoka cried out. Were things supposed to go this fast? She needed to tell Shido about everything…

"Yes." Her mother replied, "They'll be leaving by the next flight on Wednesday to Tokyo for a little business deal and we know how important things like that are, especially now that we'll be getting you committed you to that famiy-Madoka are you listening?" Mrs. Otowa frowned as her daughter seemed to have been jolted out of thoughts. What was with her daughter?

"Y-yes." Madoka replied with a smile and Mrs. Otowa relaxed.

"We have to go shopping Madoka. Get ready. Come on." And she went out of the room to dress up while ordering one of the maids to go call the driver who would no doubt have their luxurious limousine ready the moment they stepped out of the mansion.

By the time night was closing in, the Otowas had visited practically every shop available for the perfect gown. Mrs. Otowa chatted so much that any onlooker would have thought it was her and not Madoka who was getting affianced to the handsome, perfect heir to the absolutely most successful chain of Shinkara Banks of Hong Kong.

Once they reached home through out dinner, Mrs. Otowa described everything to her husband who listened intently and Madoka almost had tears in her eyes suddenly when she wondered how Shido would react when he would hear all of it. This was a big event and he of all the people hadn't gotten to hear about it from her. She didn't want this; what she needed was a chance to talk to her parents about Shido. Maybe she hadn't told him about her feelings but she knew in her heart he loved her, she just wished he would come out with his feelings for once.

She broke out of her thoughts when she heard her mother laugh loudly and realized this was the first time she had seen her parents so carefree and merry. It wasn't a scene she usually got to feel and smehow it was nice. They were happy because she was happy, or so they thought. Maybe there was a silver lining to this situation; it just wasn't favoring her in every way.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Seven o'clock arrived early for Madoka's taste as she was being made to sit in the supposedly beautiful resort area that had been hired for the one-in-a-million violinist of Tokyo and the powerful heir, a music lover Shin Wulong as they were to be bonded. Madoka couldn't help feeling doomed already. It wasn't that Shin wasn't nice but something about him set her off, especially after Mozart's reaction to his presence. The man was charming, way too perfect. It wasn't that Shido wasn't great, he had his flaws and maybe sometimes their ideas crossed paths but that was normal. That was the way it should be but in all the few days she had known Shin all he had done was exactly what she wanted and it wasn't the way Shido did it either. There was something unnatural about the man. She knew this instinct wasn't to be disregarded; blind people were supposed to have the sixth sense after all.

Everything about the evening was turmoil of emotions and feelings. If she had been able to see then one could have described the entire evening to have been a blur. When Shin took her hand, it felt foreign. They weren't the working hands of Shido that she was so used to, not that she had had a chance to be close to him that often wondering just how he would react to her confessions.

Please let the event be over, she thought as she felt a thin band between her fingers. Everyone was cooing and praising Shin's taste in rings so she supposed it was a beautiful piece.

Once she returned home she didn't even say a word to her parents as she dashed upstairs and buried her head in her pillow not wanting to acknowldege the turn of events. Her parents wanted to accompany Mr. Wulong to Tokyo on the exact same flight. That way the new couple would get some time alone and it wouldn't hurt Madoka to return a day or two earlier back at her place.

"What will I tell Shido?" Her muffled voice caused Mozart to nuzzle his nose against her hair and she wiped away the tears. "I'll explain evrything. To him and my parents. Right Mozart? Then everything will be just fine." But no matter how much she tried telling that to herself her heart refused to believe in it.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Shido kicked a chunk of rock at the entrance to Madoka's house and then realized something was different about it. His beasts were all gone! What the hell??

"Valerie!" he called as he came in through the door. It had become a habit to come in without ringing the bell or any sort of formality, it was almost as if this buliding wasn't only Madoka's but he was free to do as he liked.

"Mr. Shido?" a maid came breathlessly. The man wasn't much to her taste, not that he said anything to her but for heaven's sake he had a lion as his pet! Which sane person did that sort of thing? 'Miss Madoka's unrequited love' as the maids put it in their gossips of the two.

"Where are all of them?" he motioned towards the garden and she rolled her eyes. He had half a mind to teach her not to do that.

"Well, you see-" she was about to explain when a manly voice inteerupted her.

"Who's there at this time of the day?" Mr. Otowa asked coming down the stairs and Shido stared at him. Who was this man? Not Madoka's father for sure. He didn't remember her mentioning their arrival before she had left. But wait, inthat case…Madoka was back.

"Um- Mr.Otowa" Valerie turned to the old man as Shido almost turned to his chibi form and had half a mind to run out of the room. "This is Miss Madoka's friend." The way she said friend made Mr. Otowa raise an eyebrow an Shido wanted to summon his ravens to come claw at her vocal cords. Stupid girl, she didn't need to mention the word like that.

"A friend? She didn't say anything about that sort of thing." He looked down at Shido who felt a little uncomfortable.

"I'm a paying guest. Sir." He added and Mr. Otowa suddenly laughed.

"That's alright. Having a man in the house hold always does well; especially when it concerns a blind, young, beautiful, rich girl living alone. What do you say?" Shido shifted eyeing the window hopefully. If he turned to a cat, he could try getting out now but he had to see Madoka before that.

Mr. Otowa was motioning for him to go upstairs when Madoka suddenly came out in a vision of everything Shido had ever dreamed of. Her dark hair flying behind her as she cast those unseeing eyes right in his direction with that one smile that she always reserved for him.

"Shido. You're home?" she walked downstairs and Mrs. Otowa arrived watching a little suspicously.

"Who's this, dear" she aksed Madoka who introduced him as her friend who'd been living with her for the past few years. At this Mrs. Otowa couldn't help wondering if her daughter hadn't by any chnace lost her virginity.

"Let's leave the two friends to catch up." Mr. Otowa beamed as he led his wife away who kept throwing dark glances at Shido who simply ignored her.

Once they were gone, Madoka entered the living room and Shido followed. Something was off about Madoka. Her smile ahd vanished long ago. Mozart barked loudly and leaped up to Shido.

"Here boy, not now. Madoka and I have a lot to talk about okay?" he talked to the dog as if they were families or something Madoka thought. Once she felt Mozart leave the two in peace she turned and flew into Shido's arms rather unexpectedly and for a momnet Shido was immobile. She tightened her arms around his neck inhaling the scent of outside mixed with soil carrying a hint of animal scent with him. Yes, shehad missed it so much. This wasn't the expensive french perfumes Shin used. This was how every day should be, Shido thought as he buried his head in her neck. She had allowed him to behave as he pleased long ago but he didn't dare cross his line. He pulled back to take a look at her and saw hint of tears in her eyes.

"I missed you Shido." She whispered and he felt that same melting feeling he always got when Madoka said something like that. It always made him feel special. She had her hands on his chest and he took hold of her left hand and locked his with hers whe he suddenly felt something cold and small between her fingers. He stared unblinkingly as the tiny white diamond glinted in the elegant lights of the living room.

"Madoka-?" he asked as he still couldn't believe what he was seeing. This couldn't be-it wasn't happening…. Madoka felt the sudden tension and chill when she realized what Shido was thinking about when he began examining the ring.

"Shido" she said in a panicky voice, "I wanted to tell you about al this, it just happened so fast i-I didn't know what to do Shido." He didn'tsay anything so she continued.

"When I went to Hong Kong my parents informed me that they wanted me to be engaged to a man whose father has good business relations to them." So this was all about business too? But was she happy about the entire thing?

"So you went off and said 'yes' to the proposal?" it was more of a statement than a question and the coolness in his voice broke her heart. She needed to tell him, it wasn't as if it was all her fault right?

"Please Shido. There's something I need to tell you" She pleaded casting large eyes at him, "I didn't want this, I still don't. I can't do this Shido, I don't love him." He hated himself for being the cause of her tears. Damnit he just couldn't refuse her anything.

"Then why did you?" he asked a little more gently than last time and she continued looking down.

"My parents." She finally replied, "They were so happy, I couldn't just break up the entire event like that. It seemed so-so selfish." There it was again. Why did she have to care so much about others? But again, maybe that was part of the reason why he wanted to protect her so much;protect her from the wrong people she might end up trusting.

"I see" was all he said before detaching himself completely from her. She belonged to someone else now even if it was just a fiance. It wasn't in his place to hold her and love her anymore.

"Shido" she called in a small voice, "Where are you going?"

"Recovery job." He lied. It wouldn't do to stay here any more. It would only cause her unnatural tension and with her parents around, well…

"Bye Shido." She said but he didn't reply which indicated that Shido was gone and Madoka plopped down onto one of the sofas having a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't had a chance for the actual subject she had come to talk on. This wasn't good; if she didn't alert her parents at least about the fact that she didn't want this relationship with Shin to go further then it would be too late. She sighed as she waited for dinner when she could have a chance.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mister Shido?" the maid Valerie came at the door, "Where are you going with that bag?"

"Listen." He turned to her, "Tell Madoka not to expect me at dinner."

"You'll be leaving?" she asked in disbelief. She hadn't heard anything take place between the couple, everything had seemeed to be just fine.

"Yes." He replied curtly. She didn't have to stick her nose in his business.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Don't hesitate to leave a review on anything alryt?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay,let's say that Ren and Kazuki haven't met before...Is that okay with you guys? I hope i did this chapter well.Read on.**

Chapter four

"Madoka." The raven haired girl stood up from her dressing table to find Mrs. Otowa in the doorway of her room.

"Yes, mother?" she opened the door for the older woman to enter which she did and took a place on her daughter's bed.

"Are you ready?" she asked and Madoka nodded a little sadly. It just wasn't right that Shido had gone when she need hi so much.

"Feeling nervous?" came her father's voice and Madoka acknowledged his presence at the door with a smile in his direction.

"A little." She admitted and Mr. Otowa hugged her tightly. She buried her head in his shoulder feeing slightly lonely but fine all the same. At least someone here showed some feelings for her. She wished her mother would do that sometimes.

"It'll be alright." Her father was saying, "We've got one of the best doctors to treat your eyes."

"Yes." Was all Madoka replied still hoping that somehow Shido would show up at the hospital.. They all exited their grand house and entered the waiting limousine.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Everything will be just fine, trust me." The doctor told her with a smile she couldn't see but felt it all the same. Madoka eased on the operating table, her heart still thumping. Her parents were still at her side holding her hand and it somewhat relaxed her. Was Shido really not going to be here to hold her? To strengthen her for this ordeal with his encouraging whispers. The doctor uncorked the vial of 0.5 marcaine and soothingly ran a hand over forehead. She smiled to show that she was fine when she felt the cool needle piercing and the fluid flowing through her veins. Then everything was black.

0000000000000000000000000000

"When can we talk to her?" a dull womanly voice made its way through Madoka's head that felt really heavy at the moment. The headache didn't do anything good either. Slowly everything was making sense as she felt more awake by the second and she could hear footsteps advancing into the room.

"Miss Madoka? How're you feeling?" The voice made Madoka scowl. So Shido hadn't bothered coming after all. If that was bad then why did Shin have to be the first one to visit her here? The bandage on her eyes felt heavier than it should've been and she wished she could go back to sleep but out of politeness she replied.

"I'm feeling just fine. Thank you Mr. Shin." She felt her mother's hand on hers and smiled.

"The doctor said you'll be remaining here for a week or so." Mr. Otowa informed her, "They've used some ultra advanced technology so you'll be recovering much faster than usual." Madoka sighed at this. At least the recovery period wouldn't be long, she thought as she felt sleep claiming her once again. Thankfully. That done, she would talk to her parents. Soon.

000000000000000000000000000

Kazuki turned around to make sure Juubei was following him and then looked for ward no. 402, one of the rooms on the top floor with the luxuriant facilities. The threadmaster had seen enough of letting Juubei go alone once in their last visit to a hospital when Mr. Ginji had gotten himself fractured chasing after a rice ball! Sometimes he didn't understand how the lightning emperor could be so into food that he could probably finish off a day's supply within an hour.

"Here we are." He commented and grabbed Juubei's hand before he could lose himself among the patients coming along right then. He pushed open the door only to find an empty bed with the sheets messed up.

"Kazuki, doesn't this place seem a little too quiet?" Juubei asked from behind and Kazuki nodded, then remembered that he couldn't see and replied back.

"Nobody's here?" Kazuki looked around in disbelief as his feet touched a fruit on the floor and he saw broken glass on the floor.

"There must've been some sort of-" Juubei had started when the door opened and a man in a suit appeared with all smiles.

"How's my dear- Madoka?" he looked around and Kazuki stiffened as a woman came along. If they thought that all this commotion was his and Juubei's fault…they were in big trouble.

"What happened here?" the woman looked at the two with suspicious eyes, "Who are you people and where's my daughter?"

"You must be Miss Madoka's parents." Kazuki smiled ands stepped forward to shake hands when Juubei held him back.

"Where's Miss Madoka?" he asked almost rudely and the woman scowled.

"That was my question." She told him and Kazuki interrupted.

"We are friends of hers." He explained, "We came to visit her when we got news that she had an operation." He didn't tell them that he had rather overheard the family the previous day discussing it through his strings.

"Well, at this time of the day…" Mr. Otowa checked his watch to see the hands saying it was still only three o'clock in the afternoon.

"But what on earth happened here?" Miss Otowa pointed towards the broken bowl, trying her best not to show the worried feeling inside her. "I was here all this time and Shin came in an hour ago." She told them, "I left for hardly ten minutes before some time and all of this?" she looked around wondering if perhaps her daughter had gotten…no! There was no reason for Madoka to be kidnapped but again, she was a wealthy girl. Mrs. Otowa sank into the chair as the situation began looking graver than before.

"Did you leave no one to watch Madoka while you were gone?" Kazuki asked her as he held her hand soothingly. That was one thing about him; he didn't make the women feel uncomfortable; just encouraged to talk.

"I told you, Shin was here. There was nurse too." She told them and Mr. Otowa looked troubled as he took out his cell phone and went outside to talk, "She didn't look-" She looked up at Kazuki and then suddenly slapped his hand away. "You!" she screamed as she stood up and Kazuki stepped back, puzzled. "It was you!" she shouted again and lunged at him. "What did you do with my daughter? Tell me now. Give her back." She hollered and Juubei pulled her off Kazuki in a second.

"What do you mean Mrs. Otowa?" Kazuki asked as Mr. Otowa looked around at them in puzzlement.

"Don't act like you know nothing." She sneered, "You were the nurse. Don't you remember I asked you watch over my daughter?" Kazuki remembered when he had been forced to wear a female nurse costume but this time, he had a bad feeling about Mrs. Otowa's accusations. It was giving him familiar creeps.

"Do you mean to say that the nurse looked like me?" he asked and she glared at him.

"Don't play around with me." She snapped, "You're not going to give me some excuse like 'your twin sister', are you?" Kazuki shook his head and wondered how best to explain this to them when two security guards entered into the scene.

"Well, since my wife is accusing you of being the one who helped in my daughter's kidnapping, I'm going to have you arrested." Mr. Otowa motioned towards Juubei and Kazuki and the guards approached immediately.

"This is bad." Kazuki shouted when they began restraining him and Juubei agreed. Then suddenly the guard holding him crashed into the wall with needles pinning him. In the distraction, Kazuki kicked off the guard and in a flash the two guards were lying on the ground with threads binding them into cocoons. The two dwellers of the limitless fortress wasted no time in hurrying out when they heard the siren of police cars outside by the window. At the last moment Kazuki turned back.

"It wasn't us. But we'll get your daughter back." He shouted to the two parents and sprinted away with Juubei pulling him the direction they had come.

"Over there!" came shouts and from the entrance and Kazuki pulled Juubei to another direction.

"This way." He led his friend towards the emergency exit where a few nurses tried coming in their way but Juubei's needles had already frightened them away and the two ran into the daylight skipping stairs and almost crashing into an ambulance that was on its way. They looked around and found a hiding place behind a large pile of garbage which wasn't the best thing that had ever happened to either of them.

"We should get out of here as fast as possible." Juubei spoke up Kazuki's thoughts and he nodded as they sneaked away towards the boundaries of the hospital with green tress planted all over for healthy reason but at the moment it turned out to be a good refuge. What they didn't know was a young girl watching them suspiciously from one of the tress close by.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Ren fixed the binoculars to get a better view of the kidnappers. Damn, she had almost fallen from her hiding area when the two men had come out carrying the unconscious form of a dark haired girl. From what she had recognized in her view, the young woman had likely been the famous violinist Madoka Otowa who was rumored to have been admitted at Shinjuku General Hospital. She guessed the reason the Otowas hadn't appointed too many guards was because they had wanted to keep the treatment a low profile but again, MakubeX was simply amazing when it came to get information. She had been practically overjoyed when he had decided to make some adjustments to her 3x10 normal binoculars so she could view up to 100 meters. The boy had become like a brother to her ever since his kidnapping by Masaki Kurosu. Now he had finally decided to show up once in a fortnight at her flat to dine with Grandpa Gen and her.

It was funny how she didn't listen to her Grandpa when he told her not to go spying on people but she just couldn't help it. It wasn't as if she was doing anything wrong…well a little. But again, she just liked checking out for a little hustle and bustle going on in the world outside the Limitless Fortress like now when she was waiting here for no reason at all even though the branch under her was about to break anytime soon. Someone had actually kidnapped the violinist! For money??

Whatever the reason, she knew she couldn't just sit here. She would go back to the Limitless Fortress and see if maybe Kanou or that blonde man, what was his name? Oh right, Toshiki could help her unsolved the mystery. She sighed realizing that she was probably overreacting but even so, whoever sneakily carried an unconscious woman into a black micro van away from the parking area? She had gotten a glimpse of the two people involved; a female nurse no doubt in disguise and a man in a crisp black suit. She was about to disembark when two people came running in her direction and she had almost choked on her breath when she realized that one of them was the same nurse who had helped with the kidnapping. Except that, she was with a man in blue sunglasses.

Hadn't she just seen her go inside that van a few minutes back? Then how was-

"Juubei, we have to go inform the others about Miss Madoka's kidnapping." She heard the girl say in a male voice and peered curiously.

"I suppose you'd want to inform Shido first." The man named Juubei was saying. Wait! She was sure she had seen this man with Toshiki once or twice but couldn't be so sure.

"I still don't understand why he wasn't here." The girl in white was saying with a worried look when Ren heard movement below and saw a few of the security members of the hospitals.

"We've got company." The girl yelled and immediately Ren heard the sound of a bell as threads bound the men and Juubei had pinned them to the trees within a few seconds. Ren's eyes were wide now; these were no ordinary fighters.

"Over there!" she heard as one of the men looked up to see her and in that moment the branch below her hands gave away and she crashed to the ground. She looked up to see two men grabbing hold of her threateningly then heard the girl say: "Don't move! If any of you try attacking that girl again, these threads will sever your flesh apart." In a flash the two security guards were bound to the ground just like the others and the girl helped her up with a kind look unlike the one she had seen earlier.

"Are you alright?" Kazuki asked and Ren nodded, "Where are you from? Maybe we could drop you off." Ren was startled and replied with a "No, it's okay. I'll be fine on my own."

"Kazuki." Juubei held back the girl in white, "She was eavesdropping on us, what do you say to that?" Kazuki brushed off his friend's arm lightly ad turned to see Ren with a scared look.

"What is it?" he asked noticing the distress.

"I thought you helped with the violinist's kidnapping." She whispered and then glared at him "Then how come you're here? I saw you leaving the hospital with my own eyes."

"So you were spying on us from the very beginning?" Juubei's voice rose as he stepped threateningly when Kazuki held him back.

"Please Juubei, I'm sure Mr.-I'm sorry, I haven't asked you your name yet." Kazuki smiled in such a manner that Ren thought it impossible for him to be a kidnapper.

"It's Ren. Call me Ren. And i'm a girl" She shot at him standing up and then glared at them, "You still haven't answered me, girlie."

"Right." Kazuki sighed, "There's been a misunderstanding. Miss Madoka's parents seem to think that I've been involved in her kidnapping when the truth is-"he hesitated. He still wasn't sure about his ideas but nothing was impossible. "Juubei here and I arrived a few minutes back to find that Miss Madoka was already gone. The ward looked like there had been a struggle and we realized that she must've been involved in something like a kidnapping."

"He's right." Juubei replied when he sensed Ren's suspicion had not been fully removed and she obliged.

"But how can there be two people with the same face unless-"

"I don't have a sibling if that's what you're wondering." Kazuki interrupted and then turned towards the exit, "We should get going." He looked at the other two who agreed and they sneaked out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you're awake?" Madoka heard someone's footsteps coming closer as she felt the softness of an expensive bed under her and knew full well that she wasn't in the hospital anymore.

"Where have you brought me? Who are you?" she asked trying to keep the panic out of her voice. The man laughed and her blood boiled when she recognized him. "Shin?"

"It's not Shin, miss Madoka." He replied as he touched a strand of her hair, "I won't be disclosing my actual name to you right away."

"Why?" she asked, "You need money don't you?" she asked and he laughed.

"No. I've got enough of that." He told her and she shivered when she felt his breath on hers, "You're a beautiful woman Madoka. It's a pity really you won't get to live long enough."

"What do you mean?" she asked hoping she had heard wrong when she heard the door open and another pair of footsteps.

"That wasn't part of the deal, you know." Another man was saying to Shin, "I wanted Shido Fuyuki brought here too. I need my revenge." Madoka tried getting up and then realized that she was bound to the bed posts.

"Shido?" she asked, "Why do you want him?"

"It doesn't concern you, young lady." The man answered and then pushed his glasses up, "We should move the girl somewhere else."

"Why?" Madoka asked and felt them all look at her.

"Try not to ask so many questions Madoka." Shin advised her, "That's your problem you know, you pry into other people's business too much." Madoka didn't say another word trying to remember why Shin's words sounded so familiar.

"I'd say the Limitless Fortress would be the best place to take her." She heard a familiar voice and her heart skipped a beat.

"Mr. Kazuki? Is that you?" she asked. This wasn't possible, why would he do something like this? He was Shido's friend.

"Yes and No." he replied with a laugh, "Now please be quiet. We have to figure out our next move."

A few seconds of silence and the unknown man spoke up, "The Limitless Fortress is a good choice. It'll be one way of luring that beastmaster easily. He wouldn't want someone like me taking over the Limitless Fortress after all." He looked at Madoka.

"We need to wait for a while." Shin told them, "Just until Madoka's eyesight returns."

"You wanted to kill me." Madoka spoke up angry, "Then why would you care if I can see or not?"

"I want you to see your death." Shin replied as he undid the ropes from her hand, "I want you to feel it and cry for your life. I'm a cruel man, Madoka and if you haven't noticed it would save you the pain of being used by men. "He turned the other way, "Shido didn't return. He left you and doesn't care if you're stuck with three dangerous men." He told her and walked out the room with the others leaving Madoka to her thoughts in the dark, her throat hurting as she felt the need to cry. She didn't want to believe Shin, didn't want to be betrothed to him and yet he was right. She ripped off the bandage in frustration and hugged the pillow to her chest as she felt tears wanting to leak out from her eyes.

Shido would come; he would have to, she thought as she looked at the thin red band on her wrist. Her grief was so overwhelming at the moment she didn't even stop to think how Shin knew about Shido and her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kazuki was walking ahead of Juubei and Ren who were both silent except for the occasional conversation they struck up.

"You're the pharmacist Gen's granddaughter." Juubei's words were more of a statement than a question which surprised Ren.

"Yeah." She replied, "How did you know that?"

"Toshiki mentioned once." Was all he said and turned right, "We should drop you off at the Limitless Fortress." He walked up to Kazuki with Ren as the threadmaster stopped and waited fro them to catch up.

"Volts?" Kazuki asked when he saw the logo on Ren's jacket.

"Yeah, do you know about them?" she asked curiously and Juubei was about to answer when Kazuki replied.

"A little." He told her, "Juubei mentioned something about it once." He smiled as a slight drizzle began and walked with the two this time.

Ren tightened her jacket around her small body in an attempt to keep the rain away. Her dressing style had changed long ago since Kanou had started living at the limitless fortress. The day he had dared to mention that she would never get popular with the boys had been it. She had pretended not to heed his words and simply live on like the tomboy she was but the next time she had opened her wardrobe, she had modified all her loose shirts to fit her in a girlish manner. It wasn't so bad, she had found out. She hadn't changed from her tomboy-ish self but nonetheless, she felt better about it except that she wished someone had been there to soothe her at times when she couldn't help feeling depressed wondering if her emotions were once again being controlled by the Brain Trust. It gave her the chills to think about.

"Hey girlie." She looked at Kazuki, "What exactly did you do back there at the hospital?" Kazuki looked a little amused by her way of addressing but then chose to ignore it.

"It's the Fouchoin School technique." he told her, careful not to let out anything. If she knew who she was the moment he disclosed himself it would be all over. He couldn't help finding her awfully adorable for a girl, not necessarily pretty but yeah, very different. There seemed to be something deep down inside her, she looked like one trying to cover up the distressing areas of her life with whatever smile she could pose. Yet there was something fresh about her, the way she talked and laughed was…of a girl who wanted to be free, who wanted to live life to its fullest but something kept her caged.

"Ren." Kazuki looked at her with that same endearing smile, "We're here." She looked up to see the looming building of the Limitless Fortress. It always looked much more haunted during a storm.

"Thanks a lot." She told them as she got ready to go back home and began walking away when she felt a light touch on her hand. She looked back, bewildered.

"Ren." Kazuki looked at her, his eyes warm and understanding, "It was great meeting you, I hope we see each other soon again." Ren looked at him in disbelief as she felt herself blush a little at the way the girl looked at her. She wasn't that kind of a girl, she didn't swing that way; then why did this one girl have such an effect on her? She smiled politely and backed away.

"It was nice seeing you too." She told him, "Bye. Girlie, I have to go."

"Yes." Kazuki looked up, "A cute young girl like you shouldn't be staying out at weather like this. Although i'd thought you were a boy." He smiled in an adorable fashion himself and Ren tried hard not to blush as she turned away to go once again with a scowl, determined not to meet the girl again.

Kazuki kept his laughter inside and shouted out to her from behind, "By the way, I'm not a girl." Ren looked back to see Juubei and the girl who had actually been a guy all along going their ways.

"He was a-?" she shook her head in amusement at the entire situation when she realized she had forgotten to ask his name. And the girly guy had gotten a way to her heart.

**Yay, another chappie done. Guys, review okay??If Ren sounded OOc then don't hesitate to help me out a little.**


End file.
